The role of antennas in wireless communication devices is to transmit and to receive data of wireless system. General speaking, the antenna design in mobile phones and Personal Digital Assistances (PDA) can be a traditional planner antenna or a monopole antenna and further can be a helical antenna, However, the planner antenna uses a base having dielectric constants for supporting that does not only increase cost but also increases complexity. The radiation bandwidth of the planner antenna is not better than the monopole antenna. The monopole antenna takes a characteristic with Omni-Directional Radiation Pattern. Referring to FIG. 1, a distribution diagram of an example of omni-directional radiation pattern of a prior art monopole antenna is illustrated. The helical antenna is an uncovered structure that suffers damages easily.
Referring to FIG. 2, a schematic diagram of an example of a prior art helical antenna is illustrated. The helical antenna comprises a helical antenna 21, a feed point 22, and a feed wire 23. The helical antenna is used to transmit and to receive signal in a single band. The feed wire 23 provides a feed point 22 for coupling the helical antenna 21. Due to the characteristics of mentioned above, there must be a case for containing the monopole antenna.
Because of the frequency sections are opened gradually, wireless communication devices start to do receiving integration in different frequency sections. The integration development of the antenna is used to receive wireless signal of different frequency sections and is an application of the wideband antenna. Therefore, the monopole antennas of two different frequency sections are integrated into a wideband antenna that appears in the wireless communication field. Furthermore, there is also a module design for antenna carrier support.
Referring to FIG. 3, a schematic diagram of an example of an antenna carrier support of a prior art wideband antenna is illustrated. The wideband of the antenna carrier support comprises an antenna base 31, a feed point 32 a low frequency radiation metal wire 33, and a high frequency radiation metal wire 34. The antenna base 31 is used to support the wideband antenna that comprises the low frequency radiation metal wire 33 and the high frequency radiation metal wire 34. The antenna base 31 also provides a feed point 32 to couple to the wideband antenna and still has capacity to accept other components. However, the characteristics of mentioned above increase complexity of wireless communication devices and raises costs. There must be some ways to resolve the problem.